


Venetus

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enjoy!, M/M, and a painting made by a uni student, and short, it's all fluff kids, so short, there is an exhibition involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: Venetus(feminineveneta,neutervenetum); blue, blue-green,sea-blue.Winter Drabble Prompt: Lacy.





	Venetus

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the hardest fic i had ever written!! IT'S SO SMALL!!!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to thank the organizers of the "Larry Winter Drabble Challenge" to come up with such an unique challenge. It was really really fun. 
> 
> The art in the fic is made my me so please try to ignore the disaster of a so-called "lacy" scarf i had tried to drew up. Hope you like it!

 

The first thing Harry noticed about him was the faded lacy scarf around his neck.

The second thing he noticed, were his _eyes._

Because even though the lacy scarf had lost it's vibrant blue, his eyes spoke of the _sea._

Harry wanted to drown himself in it.

But the boy was only a painting. Harry would never find him.

Because boys like him only existed in novels. Or movies. And this , wasn't a movie.

So Harry gazed at the painting, marveling at his eyes, imagining how they smiled.

Then he met him. 

He smelt of tea and rain. 

And home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed! What do you think happened next? ;)


End file.
